


LOVE SHOT

by AALPHARU



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: JaeDo, M/M, 周三 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AALPHARU/pseuds/AALPHARU





	LOVE SHOT

题前语：  
周三政敌paro，5k一发完，HE  
BGM：《LOVE SHOT》

 

LOVE SHOT

 

这是场死灰复燃的美学游戏，是蛇与玫瑰，兔子与狮子，是暴风雨无人夜的流血相爱，抵死缠绵。

金道英合上手中的那本三岛由纪夫，抬起头和人群中的另一个男人一个预期之中的对视。

扶着书脊的森白左手食指有节奏地敲了两下，他扶了扶鼻梁上的细框眼镜，用相同的手指似有若无地摩擦了几下腥红饱满的唇瓣：今晚两点见，我已备好美酒。

被人群簇拥着的青年轻车熟路于这样的讯号，这是唇枪舌剑刀光剑影间隙一场酣畅淋漓的追逐游戏。他的脸上带着得体的微笑，心脏里的野兽却早已扯开了道德的囚笼，亟待咬上心仪猎物的咽喉。

冲两点钟方向抬了一下手中酒杯：不见不散。

 

“议会的那群老头子一定想不到……”

青年双手紧攥着身下略显苍白的腰身，一边轻笑一边不紧不缓地抽|插，“他们的…青年才俊，在床上才是…力压群雄……”

郑在玹恶劣地弯下身，流汗的遒劲胸膛紧贴被桎梏在怀的精瘦身躯，汗滴从他的黑发中滑落，顺着男人若隐若现的腰线流淌进两人连结的部位。青年侧过头缓慢地舔过金道英微红的耳廓，轻浮地吹了两口气，犬齿咬上猎物颤动的喉结，轻轻地啃噬碾压，愉悦地听着男人发出断断续续的呻|吟。

他的手掌顺着对方线条姣好的腰部缓缓向上，像看中猎物的毒蛇吐出鲜红的信子刺探着对方的全部身躯，在这风雨交加的雷电之夜，深红色极尽奢华的大床上，他的爱人被雄狮深按于掌下，游刃有余地尽数吞食。

 

“I love you…”

在天色未明的时候男人安静地躺在床上，哪怕刚刚经历一场极端疯狂的性|事他也仍未筋疲力尽，睁着上扬的漂亮眼睛看着梳洗完毕从配间走出的西装革履的青年。他略长的黑发仍然潮湿着，凌乱地散落在额头、脸颊、脖颈、深红床单上，配上微红的眼眶，横陈着新鲜伤口的嘴唇，引诱得雄狮忍不住分泌垂涎占有的讯息。

“你该走了。”

金道英张嘴提醒对方，不然他有十成把握这家伙又会重新扑上来。

“你还没回答我。”

青年重新穿上纯良的伪装，在他的床前俯身拥抱他的肩膀，柔嫩的唇瓣点点他的脸颊，却把饱含色欲魇足的气息喷到他的呼吸中。

“我也爱你。”

 

郑在玹打开房门，脸上架着副陌生的黄色墨镜，身上穿着和今晚截然不同的栗色西服，他推开隔壁包厢的屋门，再出来就变成了今晚宾客们熟悉的那个青年。

负责宴会举办的是蓝党的金道英，他有把握这场拙劣的把戏压根不会被摄像头记录在案。

窃贼有恃无恐，把每一个“犯罪”线索留在了第一案发现场，民众却不知道警察才是包庇嫌犯的犯罪同伙。

他从左边口袋掏出宣称专门打游戏的手机，在游戏账号上给爱人发送满是调笑的低俗短信。

 

城堡酒店的豪华包房，落地窗把室外每一场波澜壮阔的自然盛况都实时转播回温暖的包厢，屋子内的温度愈高，金道英就愈发感受到电闪雷鸣的痛楚冰凉。柔软厚实的被子绒毯将他埋在最底端，周身是令人窒息的高温，身体就越是涌起潮热的夏夜潮水。

他昏昏欲睡，任由机械的游戏电子音混杂着自然噪音格格不入地喋喋不休。

“明天的大选，我们已有十足把握。”

“不谈国是。”

男人的嘴角带上玩味的笑意，在这场博弈中他远比青年想象得要来的自由随意，“你破例了。”

 

青年坐在自己的房间里彻夜不眠。

他的脑海中浮现长篇大论的争执喧闹，连篇累牍的文件，长串长串的黑色名单，打头的金道英和一连串脸谱似的人物，他们喋喋不休，一个一个从议会的位置上枪靶一样倒下，青年感觉到血液冲上头脑，狂欢一样的大喜大悲。

兔子的红眼睛，垂死的挣扎，无力的蹬腿在他的脑中走马。

我们赢了。

他们像是两个各执己见的将军，一朝相认，然而美好转瞬即逝，风暴是这段交叉人生的主旋律，从此刀锋相见，短兵相接，却又忍不住唇舌相连，互舐鲜血。

 

男人的梦中少了些尔虞我诈，只有蓝天大海白色沙滩，赤脚少年一路踩水而来。

这场相遇是平常的戏剧桥段，那时节他不过是个尚可的哥哥，对方是个满嘴胡话的甜心男孩，讲的一口好英文，惯会一口一个“honey”的情话。

男孩身着浅绿色的短袖衬衣，鹅黄色的沙滩裤衩，露出的四肢修长而粉白，比阳光的颜色还要美好一点，怀抱着他的腰身像柔韧的蒲草。

然而他也不懂拒绝对方的索求，仿佛磁铁两极的天然相吸，丘比特的一击致命。

他们在无数个沙滩椰子树底下有最稚嫩的爱语。

 

郑在玹越想越不明白曾经赞赏的哥哥有朝一日会变成保守党党魁，在一个如此年轻的年岁，哪怕其实早有端倪。

他们短暂地坠入爱河，然后分离，像每一对初恋情人一样遗忘彼此又把对方珍藏深处，可惜一朝重逢却是玉石俱焚。

如果没有从政，他没有，或者对方没有，只是做一个勤勤恳恳的学者，或者什么普通人，也许就不会是这样，也许只会有家长里短，或许只会是一个点头一个释怀一笑。

不过也有可能是下一对凯恩斯与哈耶克。

 

金道英的睡梦进行到一半。

实际上他厌恶梦境，每一晚的睡眠对他而言都弥足珍贵，毕竟是个嗜好睡觉的人。当他成年，走上自己选择的这条道路，就势必舍弃掉许多东西。

怀抱玫瑰与枕头的孩子在政坛不被允许，只有手执利刃身披铁甲，脸上挂上千篇一律的面具，才是个合格的受到青睐的得体的政客。

梦折磨得他即使睡眠也精疲力竭。

他梦到和青年的不期而遇，在一个棘手又不得不硬着头皮应付的会议，记忆中的甜心男孩被敌对政党的家伙引荐上来，顶替他们被弹劾的教育部大臣，成为新的对手。

你看，他果然是个小混蛋。

金道英心说。

 

青年看了看悬挂的钟。

是一座悬挂在深红色绒面墙壁上的暗金色的钟，铜或者某种贵金属制成的指针直直地指向数字五，他直觉这是男人应当起床的时间，尽管天还没亮。

在他们恋爱的那个暑假，说实话他还记得，记得男人嗜睡的脸庞埋在薄毯和玩具里，小小的白白的眉骨鼻梁鲜明的脸庞，脸上带着惺忪的睡痕和他一个又一个的吻，满身都是大海阳光清爽凌冽的味道。

他的骄傲和热血在一瞬间变成心疼，他想就这么一会儿，就让他先忘记自己是红党的教育大臣，这时候他只是金道英的恋人，未婚夫，也许一辈子都不能公之于众，也一辈子只能是未婚夫。

他会威胁男人，不允许他和别人订婚、结婚，反正他有恃无恐，他手中捏着自己的罪证，一旦对方背叛，那就同归于尽。

郑在玹没想到自己面对金道英的问题如此恶劣，又早有预谋。

 

助手给金道英打来电话，告诉他，先生你该起来了。

男人很想任性一下，说我不起来，干脆赖床到六点，因为暴雨天到现在连一点微亮都没有，如果不是身体残存着一些不适，他都要以为那一场性|爱也不过是自己劳神的梦境，实际上他和郑在玹，连相遇也没有。

但是不可能。

毕竟对方几小时前还兴致勃勃地发了用来耀武扬威的短信。

很久不见对方在床下还能有幼稚的行为，男人想到这里就带上微笑。

他应当起来，背心，衬衣，西服马甲，西服，一件一件地穿在身上，把头发整理到一丝不苟纹丝不动，他还是那个受人青睐同样受人唾骂的新党魁先生。

 

议会准时开始。

郑在玹坐在第二排眼神锁定在蓝党的党魁身上。

不会有人怀疑他这样的行为不得体，反正是同仇敌忾的敌人，青年的眼神越灼热，只会越加深一个群体的认同。人都是社群动物，当一种情绪煽动到极致，那么他们就全都是朋友。

他原本不应该在这种场合走神，可惜他不可抑制地想起一些杂七杂八毫无关联的场面，想到在会议上遇到男人之后的争执，可是当晚他们就又重新滚到了床上，默契得像纠缠了三千年的老妖精。

他的视线聚焦到男人的嘴唇，上唇略薄呈M状，下唇微厚，说话的过程中像玫瑰花瓣一样绽放开来，让人把持不住想要撕扯开来。

下一秒他便站起来：“金先生，我想提出我的疑惑。”

 

金道英按部就班地发言。

他是个天然的演说家，无论从艺术的角度还是单就煽动力而言，他都格外合格，更不用提还有一副格外靠谱的外貌加分。即使蓝党在这一年腹背受敌，多方势力受到弹劾或者压制，这位新的党魁先生的支持率却一直和红党的那位咬得紧紧的不相上下。

他是很多女性的梦中情人。

男人是享受这样的人生的，他活得通透，也坦然于自己的野心，可今天他难得地感到疲倦，不知道是不是青年那条短信的缘由，还是仅仅因为年龄大了。

他看到郑在玹站起来，张嘴。

果然如此呀。

 

当子弹射出枪膛就不再有回还的余地，郑在玹明了这样的道理，却错觉金道英胸前暗红的胸针是子弹射穿的血点。

而执枪凶手正是自己。

在环形的封闭的场所里，他站在离对方不远不近的距离，却明显是两个阵营，盟军爱上了轴心国的将领，是多么背德羞耻的事情，窒息的感觉弥漫上胸口，青年情不自禁地攥住衣襟，一言不发，可是该说的话早已说完。

同事只会以为他情绪愤懑。

“你们看见玫瑰就说美丽，看见蛇就说恶心。你们不知道，这个世界，玫瑰与蛇本事亲密的朋友，到了夜晚，他们互相转化，蛇面颊鲜红，玫瑰鳞片闪闪。”

而郑在玹为金道英而亡。

 

男人从未觉得势在必得，只不过是放手一搏。

历史是个循环，即使他们是现在，也终将变成作古的铜器被尘封在议会历史的相片，也许是他和青年人生唯一一次记载在册的并肩机会。

他坦然接受自己的落败，嘴角仍然是相同的弧度的微笑，面对闪光灯话筒机锋炮轰有条不紊，温文尔雅。

你看，这场争夺本就没有输家，喜欢金道英的人只会越来越多，这世界同情漂亮的弱者，却不知道弱者和强者本就是一丘之貉。

 

青年在空无一人的洗手间等待对方的降临。

这里不是优雅适宜的环境，但好歹空无一人。

休息中场的时候他拒绝了令人厌烦的采访，行色匆匆地路过“可怜”的对手蓝党，他垂在一侧的左手摩挲了两下裤边，随即塞进口袋里，右手看似焦躁地整理了一下右边的鬓发：洗手间第二个隔间见。

他知道男人一定看到，并且赴约。

 

金道英觉得自己一定是鬼迷心窍，他推开洗手间的门，微不可闻地叹了一口气。

事实上他和郑在玹从开始便是鬼迷心窍。他们是手捧玫瑰金币子弹的赌徒，用金币洒满赌桌，用玫瑰推到彼此胸怀，把子弹摆到最明显最致命的地方，偏偏还唇舌相依，用无数个亲密无间的夜晚填补挥霍亏损的漏洞，日复一日仿佛没有明天。

他在第二个隔间门口轻轻敲了三下，故意露出自己的一只右脚。

隔间门向内打开，一只手掌抓住他的手腕给昂贵的西服留下明显的痕迹。

被死死地抵在门板上，青年热乎的嘴唇几乎同时挨了上来，猛兽一样撕开微闭的嘴唇，金道英下意识闭上眼睛，遵循本能迎合对方的动作。

 

郑在玹苦恼于男人衣服的繁琐，一手环住对方后腰，另一手火急火燎地干脆去解对方的腰带。

“别…唔……”

男人阻止的动静还没来得及出来就被他重新封堵上，他和若干年前一样沉迷嘴唇游戏，像吃太妃糖一样戏弄男人的下唇，咬破外强中干的外壳，狡猾恶劣地吮尽糖心中甜蜜微苦的液体。

“我想|要|你。”

青年的下|身贴上了对方，隔着单薄的布料宣告自己的炽热，他似乎完全不知道羞耻，罔顾男人发红的脸颊，自顾自地去解自己的腰带，扯开，露出黑色的内裤的边，然后冒冒失失地就要把男人抱到自己的腰间。

 

金道英想，就算放纵他又怎么样，也不过是司空见惯的情趣游戏。

他有些难耐地放松身体，对方的枪口正对自己的软弱所在，可是他知道这次是挚爱玫瑰而不是致命子弹。

铺天盖地的红色遮蔽了他的视线，只有青年的黑发能够入目，他伸出手摸上对方已经凌乱的头顶，动作缓慢地抚摸，逐渐关上了五感，随波逐流。

男人没有听到门外聚集的脚步声，也不会听到。

 

郑在玹停下了自己的动作，是被迫。

他知道开门是自戕，却前所未有的平静。

青年还是情不自禁地在男人唇上留下一个湿热的轻吻，一本正经地替对方整理了一下领带才转过身去。

身后的男人替他塞好露在外面的衬衫。

他们的动作有条不紊，他确信男人和自己一样平静，就如同每一次交颈之后的离去，体面冷静。

 

男人记得郑在玹是个很容易脸红的家伙，这次却是面色如常。

围观者什么样的都有，千姿百态像个展示人生的蜡像馆，只有他们两个站在人群瞩目之处格格不入。

“各位……”

他张嘴却发现声音仍带着方才的情|热，停顿调整的时候居然还有空看到青年转瞬即逝的偷笑，“正如各位所见。”

他的笑容仍旧得当，似乎没有一点掩藏的违心。

 

青年一个月没见到金道英，确切的说，还是在新闻里时常见到。

他和男人位于郊区的住宅成了他一个人的财产，反正原本也记在他的名下。这是个古老的别墅，在男人曾经的悉心经营下显得神秘醉人，到处是他熟悉的欢|爱场地。

闹剧收场的方式简单无比，青年自动提交了辞呈，而政府这个机器的运转似乎从未被一场偷|情影响，一环套着一环，离不开党魁先生却换得起一个新的教育大臣。

如金道英所愿，是个蓝党。

 

这世界上很多东西，只要你希望，即使存在也能够抹煞。

金道英接过首相递来的香槟，“多谢款待。”

他无所谓别人的眼神，曾经的他毫无破绽，现在也不过是给这些老头一个把柄，可在场的人，又有谁毫无把柄。

暴风雨来得迅疾去得也快。

 

郑在玹提了着轻便的行李箱来到熟悉的海岛。

许多年前他的教授父亲带着全家来到这里度假，这么久过去，这里却还是一样的白色沙滩蓝色大海，只可惜赤足少年的脚掌已经不是当年的大小。

他知道某个饱受荼毒的椰子树干应该留着两个男孩一往天真的诺言，却遍寻了也没有找到。

椰子树已然长高。

他在这里的第一夜便是风暴之夜。

 

男人的梦里重复着相似的场景，每每醒来便是心悸惊喘。

他们也许早就葬身滔天海啸，台风席卷了兔子瘦小的身躯，卷到高空中，淹没到深海里。雄狮在雷鸣声中发出微不足道的吼声，被前赴后继的浪头吞没，身上遍布与礁石冲撞的伤痕，鲜血流淌到深蓝的海水里，最后和兔子一起变成浮游生物。

他醒来的眼角通红，和那夜的样子如出一辙。

 

青年穿着浅绿色的短袖衬衫，鹅黄色的沙滩裤，光着脚，踩在柔软干燥的白沙滩上，他裸露的肌肤要比沙子的颜色还要柔和干净一点。

他的黑色头发从中规中矩的黑色染成浅浅的金色，烫出微卷。

 

金道英以为自己产生错觉。

他站在椰子树底下，脚边是风暴过后掉下的成熟椰子。

 

“你们看见兔子说可爱，看见狮子说可怕。你们不知道，暴风雨之夜，他们是如何流血，如何相爱。”

郑在玹一路踩水而来。


End file.
